An Easter Coincidence
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: "I opened the box and gasped. Could it be...? He/She actually took the time to do this...?" One-Shot. Easter-related. Presbyterian/Christian reference. Tasteflushipping- CilanXOC, Slight BestFriendShipping- AshXOC. Happy Easter! Rated T for one swear word


**A/N: I got the idea for this story during church today while thinking about a story to post on Fanfiction. Well… Here we go!**

KEY

_Curfy _**Ash**

_I grabbed the tape and sealed the box shut._

**I tied the bow around the package.**

_I sighed, hoping to myself that he would like it. I hated lying to him last night on the phone, telling him that I hadn't gotten anything for him yet, when the truth was that I'd had a gift for him for about six or seventh months now._

**I looked at it for a moment, thinking hard. Would she like it? I groaned when I remembered how I'd lied to her last night on the phone. I said that I hadn't gotten anything for her yet. Truth was, I'd gotten something for her way back in Sinnoh, about nine months ago.**

_I handed the box to Nurse Joy after writing the address of the town he'd be in on Sunday on it. "Could you send this, please, Nurse Joy?"_

"_Of course I can!"_

"_Tasteful! Thank you so much!"_

** I wrote the address of the town she'd be in on the package and slipped it into the mailbox. "Oh… I hope it gets there in time…"**

_ "Watcha sending?"_

_ "Lucas, go away."_

_ "Who's it to?"_

_ "None of your business!"_

**"Hey, who's that package to?"**

** "Why do you want to know, Iris?"**

** "Cause I'm curious!"**

** "Well, it's none of your business!"**

_ Sabrina walked over to Lucas and I. "What's all the fighting about?"_

_ "She won't tell me who that package is to!"_

"_He's invading my privacy!"_

"_Lucas, stop being over protective. She's sending it to a close friend. It's not that bad."_

"**What's the fuss?" Cilan asked as he came over to me and Iris.**

"**He's sending some package to a mysterious person!"**

**I glared at her. "My best friend is anything but mysterious! She's smart, funny, and could kick your ass if she wanted to, but she won't unless you say that you're in love with Cilan around her. She'll try to kill you then."**

"**She likes… Me?"**

"_Close friend? You mean…"_

"_Lucas, you are such a pervert! We're not _that _close! Yuck! You're so gross!"_

"_Seriously, Lucas, you didn't have to say that."_

**I bit my tongue. "I shouldn't have said that…"**

"**Jeez, Ash, I'm not telling you any secrets!"**

**We watched Iris walk off, and then Cilan turned to me, blushing slightly. "So… Um… This is totally un-gentlemanlike of me, but… I-Is she cute? What's she like?"**

**I couldn't help but grin.**

**:P**

"_Curfy, you have a package."_

_I looked at Nurse Joy in confusion. "Really? Who did it come from?"_

"_It came from Ash Ketchum in Unova."_

_Ash…? Could it be…?_

"**Ash, a package came for you."**

**I blinked at Nurse Joy. "Who from?"**

"**It came from a girl by the name of Curfy Rowan in Sinnoh."**

**Curfy…? Did she…?**

_I quickly untied the ribbon and took the bubble wrap off, popping a few of the bubbles quickly. When I caught sight of the contents, I gasped._

**I quickly opened the box and threw the packing peanuts onto the table, struggling with a mere two or three of the foam sticking to my fingers. When I caught sight of the contents, I gasped.**

_**It was a black egg with a pink star on it, another black egg with a PokeBall on it, and a Bible Verse Book Mark that said, "On the third day, He rose again from the dead."**_

_I gently picked them up and smiled gently as Lucas and Sabrina walked up to me._

**I slowly lifted them up and stared at them, grinning, and as I did that, Cilan and Iris came up behind me.**

"_I'm going to guess the package was from Ash?" Sabrina laughed. I grinned at her and nodded, just before I caught sight of Lucas's face turn red with jealousy._

"**Was the package from Curfy?" Iris asked, oddly calm. I nodded, still smiling, and then I caught Cilan look at the ceiling, blushing, and I guessed that he was thinking of my best friend.**

_**I suddenly stood, scaring my two traveling companions.**_

"_**I'll be back. I need to go call my bestie."**_

_**I then walked into the video chat room, and at the first ring, **__he _**she **_**picked up. We both jumped, gasped, and started laughing at each other.**_

_**Maybe this Easter would be the best after all.**_


End file.
